Control
by bballchick1005
Summary: Harry is again left to the Dursleys. When he gets help from two unlikely sorce what will he do. Fleur/Harry fic. Dumbledore/Weasley's except the twins bashing. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**Control**

I turned to wave at the Order members again but found that they were gone. I sigh before turning to my Uncle and I see him start to get purple from trying to keep his anger from exploding out of him in a public place. I cringe knowing what's going to happen once I get 'home.' I use the term home lightly. I've never felt at home there. Begrudgingly I head towards my Uncle's car and crawl into the back.

Once I get in I see that my Aunt Petunia is facing forward stock still. I sigh because this is yet another bad sign for me. I know I'm going to get it tonight but I can't make myself feel afraid. I'm almost numb. I've always held a little hope that my 'relatives,' would take mercy on me and not hurt me when they get angry. But now I just feel numb and I know exactly why. Why did he have to die?

Why couldn't I save him or why couldn't Dumbledore? I shouldn't have led my friends there to be hurt. It wasn't right and was a stupid decision. I almost got them killed and I did get the most important person in my life killed. I try to stop the tears from coming and for the moment they do.

I look out the window and see that we are almost there. I should feel dread but I don't. I hope this numbness keeps up. I really don't think I'll want to feel the next day or so.

My Uncle Vernon parked the car and walked straight inside. Aunt Petunia followed straight after him and I stayed in the car for a minute before getting out and beginning my slow trek to the door. I step inside and as soon as I close the door I feel a fist pound into the side of my head. I see stars for a second before I see Uncle Vernon pulling me by the arm up into my room.

I know what's going to happen next and again all I feel is numbness. He throws me into the middle of the room before shutting the door. I hear the clanking of a belt being taken off before I feel a sharp pain in my back. Unfortunately the numbness didn't last and I can feel every whip of the belt. I don't cry out because I don't want to give him the satisfaction. I know that if I don't cry out it lasts longer but I would like to keep some of my dignity intact. He beats me with the belt for I don't know how long before he tires of me not crying out.

He goes outside for a moment and comes back with a paddle. His maniacal grin seams to grow even wider when he starts to hit me. Again I don't cry out knowing that soon he will start to tire. My Uncle isn't the epitome of physically fit human beings. He hits me for I don't know how long and just as I predicted he soon tired. He left but not before leaving some parting words.

"If any of your freaky friends threaten me again I will do worse to them mark my word boy. Now you will tend to our garden as well as those of the neighbors garden that want you too. Petunia has graciously offered your work to those whose gardening needs tending. You will not complain to those freaky friends when you write them to tell them about us every three days. I'll be checking the letters you send out to make sure that you don't say that we are mistreating you. You hear me boy?" I nod unable to speak. He gives a satisfied nod before leaving and locking the door.

I attempt to stand up before crying out in pain. I crawl my way over to my bed and see that it's been 4 hours since I got home. I pull myself up by my measly sheets and lay down gingerly on my bed. I think to myself right before I fall asleep that if only the wizarding word could see their great hero Harry Potter now. Before I can fall asleep I hear a distant popping noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**Ch. 2**

When I woke up in the morning I felt better. I'm confused didn't I go to bed injured and bleeding. I curiously look down at my body and see not a mark on me. Now I'm really confused. I look around my room and the answer to my question is sitting in the chair beside my bed. The Nymphadora Tonks is sitting there with her wand out asleep. I reach out and hesitantly wake her up.

Just as I touch her arm she wakes with a starts and rolls back. When she's done with her maneuver I see that she has her wand pointed straight at my head. When she sees that it was just me she puts her wand down and gives me a hesitant smile.

"Wotcher Harry sorry about that you know training under Mad Eye can give you a sense of paranoia. Constant Vigilance is what he always says and when he says it oh about 400 times it tends to stick." She cracks a smile again and I just stare at her. Her smile eventually drops and she finally sits back in her seat.

"What are you doing here Tonks?" I'm confused she shouldn't be here and she couldn't have known about me being beaten unless she was outside. My eyes widen in realization before I turn to glare at her. She flinches but I don't stop. "He has you watching me doesn't he?" She nods and I get angrier. "You can go back and tell the Great Dumbledore that his weapon is fine and dandy thanks to you."

She looks taken aback by my answer before she starts to get angry at me. "Listen here Harry don't you ever take that tone with me again. I'm here to help you and I probably just saved your life. You were bleeding to death and would have died in a matter of hours if I hadn't come here to help you. Now I don't know what problems you have with Dumbledore but I'm just doing my job."

Before I can think the next words come out of my mouth. "Yeah you're doing a fine fucking job I almost died while you were on duty." Just as I say duty I feel a hand come across my face hard. I look over at Tonks and see her clenching her fists in anger.

I look down in shame knowing that Tonks didn't deserve that. "I'm sorry. I just…" my voice starts to crack and I manage to stop the tears from falling. "I'm just angry and I shouldn't take it out on you. I know you're just doing your job and thank you for saving my life." I look up and see Tonks starting to calm down but the tension in the room is still high. I crack a grin and rub my cheek. "Damn nice hit by the way."

She chuckles and offers an apology. I wave her apology off and say it was my fault. The tension in the room finally breaks. We sit in silence before I feel Tonks shift and start to move around hesitantly. I sigh knowing the conversation that is about to come up is going to be awkward and serious. "What happened Harry? I came in as soon as my shift started after Dung's and I popped in to check on you and to make sure the muggles kept up their end of the bargain and were treating you right. When I popped in you were laying on your bed and were just falling unconscious."

I sigh before beginning my tail. "My Uncle was mad at you guys for threatening him and he took it out on me." I look up and see that Tonks is starting to get angry again. "Don't worry about it Tonks it wasn't as bad as it looked really."

"Not as bad Harry you shouldn't have been hit at all no matter what. I'm going to have to talk to Dumbledore about this he has to know what's going on." I shake my head and she turns to me confusedly.

"Dumbledore isn't going to do anything. I need to stay here so that the blood wards can recharge. He'll just say that I'm exaggerating and that I shouldn't make up lies about my relatives. Don't make it worse Tonks." She looks like she wants to say more but I just shake my head.

"How many times has he hit you before?"

I start to fiddle with my hands. Deciding that I didn't want Tonks's pity I lied. "Don't worry Tonks this is probably the second time it's happened. It's only when he's really mad and it has to do something with the magical world." I could tell she didn't believe me but thankfully she decided to leave it alone thinking I would tell her when I was ready.

"Well alright, but I'm going to be coming over every day to check on you. I might even be able to bring over a friend and maybe train you a little to defend yourself in case anybody attacks you physically again." I look at her before nodding my head.

"Thanks Tonks but you really don't have to do that. I'm sure you and your friend have better things to do than hang around with me this summer."

"I want to Harry. We all need to stick together especially now." Her voice trails off at the end but I know exactly what she means. That painful feeling comes back to my chest but I push it away not wanting to show my weakness in front of Tonks. She clears her throat and stands up. "Well Harry I best be off. My shift ends in about 5 minutes and I don't want them to know about me being here. I'll be back tomorrow possibly with my friend and I want to know all about your problems with Dumbledore and why you are so angry with him." When she says the last sentence she turns to give me a hard look daring me to challenge her. I just nod a resigned nod and watch her apparate out of my room.

I look to the half broken clock at the side of my room and see that it's only 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I look outside and see it's sunny but not too hot. I look into my closet and grab a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I look towards Hedwig's cage and see that she hasn't gotten back from Hogwarts yet. I throw on my dilapidated running shoes and go outside. Luckily my relatives weren't home yet or else I would be put to work.

I hear a bark and look up the street to see a black dog running around. Tears spring to my eyes as I remember Sirius. God why did fate have to be so cruel? I gained a parent just to lose him again. Before I can get too wrapped up into my thoughts I start to run as fast as I can. I run for about 3.2 kilometers before I get tired. I loop back around and start a slow jog back to the park by Privet Drive.

Once I get there I collapse to the ground. Man I'm out of shape. Quidditch works your chest muscles but definitely doesn't increase your stamina. I look over and see that there is a pull-up bar over by the swings. I found that my brain kind of shuts down when I'm exercising and I have found it to be very peaceful. Seeing as I'm going to be stuck at Privet Drive for a while I guess I'll finally get healthy while I'm at it.

I go over to the bar and start. By the time I get to 10 I'm exhausted but I push myself and finally stop at twenty. I drop to the ground and can barely pick myself up off the ground. I finish my workout by doing 50 sit-ups. I get up and every muscle burns and strains as I start my slow trek back to Number 4. When I get back I jump into the shower quickly before my relatives show up and take a hot shower. As the hot water cascades down my back I can feel my muscles start to loosen up.

When I step out I run back into my room because I can hear a car pulling up into the driveway. I look at the clock and see that it's been two hours since I woke up. Just as I hear the door slam shut I hear a high pitched noise. "Boy, get down here and unload the groceries." I get up and trudge down the stairs. When I get outside to the car I see that the entire back seat plus the trunk is full of groceries. I snicker when I realize that all of this food will last Vernon and Dudley a week maybe 2. With a sigh I get started unloading the car. I get that done in about 20 minutes. Once that's done I have to put all the groceries away. I look over at the clock and see that it's 6. I sigh and start dinner knowing that the walrus and the whale will be home soon and they'll want dinner.

I decide to make steak and potatoes. I just put the finishing touches on it when I hear another car pull up into the driveway and a bike crashing into the ground. I set out the plates and pick up my measly dinner and go back into my room. I eat my dinner before looking over at Hedwig's cage again. She's still not back but I'm not too worried she'll be back sometime tomorrow. I decide to life my trunk up and bench press it like its weights. I get to about 10 reps before my arms collapse. I roll out from under my trunk and start to pant heavily. Luckily it didn't make a loud noise or else I would be dead, literally. I open up my trunk and pull out some of my old textbooks. I decide to start studying potions first seeing as it's my worst subject. I would do my homework but since it was OWL year we didn't get any.

I study until about 11. I set my first year potions book down and for the first time I realize how much Ron and I took Hermione for advantage. I probably would only pass DADA if it wasn't for her. I sigh before rolling over and succumbing to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

JohnnyKR51: First off thanks for the review. This will be an independent Harry fanfic. He will become a lot more powerful and have some gifts but he will learn to master them.

I Do not own Harry Potter. I wish i did but unfortunately it belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Ch. 3**

_NOOOO!!! _I awake with a start and look around wildly. I finally start to calm down once I realize I'm by myself in my bed. I look at the clock by my bed and see that it's 4 a.m. Well at least I got 5 hours of sleep. That's about 2 more than normal. I sigh before remembering my dream.

Sirius. I finally let the tears spring out of my eyes. Once I start crying I can't stop. Who's going to be next? Is it going to be Hermione or maybe Ron or any of the other Weasley's for that matter? I can't protect them and it's because of me that they will get killed. Hell Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna all almost got killed a week ago. And it was all my fault. I shouldn't have let them come. As a matter of fact I shouldn't have gone at all then maybe Sirius would still be here.

I look at the clock and see that a half an hour has gone by. I jump out of bed and put on some shorts. I decide to exercise and get my mind off of things. I don't want to think I just want to go. I do the same routine as before and found that I could do it a lot easier and faster. I go to the bar at the park and start to lift myself up. My arms start to burn but not as bad as before. I get to thirty and have to stop. Well if I improve like that it will all be worth it. Once I hit the ground I again start some sit-ups. I get to 65 before I have to start. I smile to myself seeing that I'm improving and I guess determined enough to push myself farther. I get up and can feel the soreness in my muscles. I start to walk back to the house and when I get there I see that my Aunt is just saying goodbye to my Uncle.

When they finally see me coming up they glare at me. "Boy where the hell were you this morning and why didn't you cook me breakfast?" I can see the vein in my Uncle's forehead start to throb. I panic knowing that if I don't answer correctly I won't be able to move tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Uncle it won't happen again I promise." He seems to think for a second before deciding that my answer was to his satisfaction.

"See that it doesn't boy. See that it doesn't. I'm off to work but you have to go do some gardening for the Joneses down the street. You also have to take care of their pool for however long you are here this summer. Once you're done there I want you to come back here and get started on our lawn. Then you are going to have to build me a new tool shed. I want it done in a month and I want it nice. I'll give you enough money for the supplies and you are to walk to the store and get them. Also get some supplies for a new fence. I want the fence done in a week and no exceptions. Now go get washed up. You stink and I don't want the neighbors to talk."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." He nods again before getting into his car and driving off to work. I turn to see my Aunt glaring at me. When I make eye contact she sticks her nose up in the air, sniffs and walks into the house. I sigh before trudging inside and upstairs to the bathroom. I pass a clock on the wall that says that it's about 5:30. Knowing that if I take more than a ten minute shower when they're home I'll get a beating I rush through it. When I get out I throw on some clothes before going downstairs.

I see my Aunt reading a magazine in the kitchen. "The Joneses live in number 9. You will go there every morning at 6 a.m. after making us breakfast and you will do whatever they ask of you. Starting tomorrow you will tend to the Smith's garden. They live in number 11. You will do this right after the Joneses's house is done. After them you will come back here and tend to our garden. Tomorrow I will send you out to get the supplies for the fence and shed. After you are done with all of this you will come in here and you will start to make us dinner at 5 o'clock. Dinner better be ready by six. Once Dinner is served you will go up into your room and not make a sound or Vernon will do something about it mark my words."

I nod before starting out towards Number 9. Once I get there I knock. An average woman opens the door and snubs me just like my Aunt did this morning. "The pool is around back you will start there and once you're finished there are some gardening tools. I want you to plant roses and tulips in my garden out front. You will tend to this all summer. Once you're done with that there is a lawnmower and I want you to mow the grass every day."

I nod before stepping off the porch and I head around back. Once I get there I see that there is a huge pool. I sigh before getting started.

It took about 45 minutes to do the pool. Once that's done I go out to the garden out front and see that there are gardening tools as well as some seeds. I sighed again and got down on my knees and got to work. I finished gardening in about 25 minutes. I look around the back and see a lawnmower. I grimace when I finally get up from my knees. I pop my back and walk over to the lawnmower. I get started and that takes me about an hour to do nicely. Man do they have a huge lawn.

I walk back up to the door and knock again. This time a girl of about my age walks out. "I'm finished up. Will you please tell your mom that I'll be back same time tomorrow?" She nods and gets this gleam in her eye that I can't quite tell what it is. Shrugging my shoulders I walk away. When I get back to the house I start pulling weeds out of my Aunt's garden. Once that's done I start in on the grass. I don't get why I have to cut the grass every day. I mean how much could it actually grow in a day?

I go inside once that's done and see that it's about 3:30. I go upstairs and walk into my room only to run into Tonks as she gets done apparating. We both land on our bums and I hear someone start to bust up laughing.

I look around and see that there is a girl about Tonks's age. She is a little shorter than Tonks and has the same sense of style. She has normal black hair and full pink lips. "Can one of you put a silencing charm on the room so that I don't get my ass beat literally?"

Tonks just smirks at me and I know that something's up. "Well loverboy we already did that. Harry meet Hestia Jones. She's an Order member and an auror. Hestia meet Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived in all his glory." I blush when she said loverboy but I glared at her when she says my name with the title added to the end of it.

I shake Hestia's hand before turning back to Tonks. "So Tonks what brings you back to my humble abode?" I know why she's here but I had hoped she had forgotten. Apparently she hadn't because she started to say the sentence that I was dreading.

"Well Harry I told you that I wanted to know what was up with all the hostilities with Dumbledore and I want you to answer all of my questions. Trust me Harry I will know when you're lying." Resignedly I nod and she begins her interrogation.

"Was that the first time you have been beaten Harry?" I sigh. Why did she have to pick one of the harder questions first?

"No that's not the first time I've been beaten. It started when I was about 5 and it started getting less frequent when I turned 11 and got my Hogwarts letter." I knew I was being vague but it technically wasn't a lie. The beating had gotten less and less as I turned 11. I think it had to do with less accidental magic and the fact that I had friends to write to about what was going on. Thankfully Tonks seemed to accept my answer because she moved on.

"Did you tell anyone what was going on?" I freeze knowing that now the questions involving Dumbledore were going to come up.

"I tried to tell Dumbledore that I didn't want to stay here but he kept telling me that it couldn't be as bad as I described it as. I mean what kind of a person puts a child into a home and doesn't even check up on him?" I was starting to get mad and I knew it. Tonks exchanged a glance with Hestia and I could see that both women were trying to control their emotions.

"Alright Harry what did Dumbledore do that was enough to make you hate him?" I sigh knowing that this is going to be a long answer.

"Dumbledore really isn't as great as everyone says he is. He is just a manipulative old bastard and I'm sick and tired of him trying to control my life. He sends me here supposedly for my protection but it didn't help when I had to fight off the Dementors. Or how about the fact that he has continually kept information from me that has gotten people killed and me and my friends have continually gotten hurt because he thought it was for the Greater Good if we didn't know. We have had to clean up his messes from the beginning. No offence but honestly what does the Order do but sit around and discuss how they are going to fight Voldemort? I mean seriously you guys sit around and have meetings but what actually gets done? Voldemort is still winning and more and more innocent people are dying all the time. Sure you guys occasionally react to an attack but by the time you guys get there it's too late. You guys have become as useless as the aurors. Again no offence." When I'm done with my rant I look up and see that both of the girls' faces are stunned. "I'm pissed at Dumbledore lately because of all that bullshit but also because of the fact that he had to go and tell me the fucking prophecy right after I had to watch Sirius die. Not an hour later I was sitting in his office getting told the world was literally on my fucking shoulders."

I can feel myself start to get angrier and angrier and finally someone starts to calmly whisper in my ear. I take some deep breaths and finally can think again. I look around to see my room in disarray and get really confused. I look over at Tonks and see her and Hestia breathe a sigh of relief when I finally calm down.

"Wow Harry I have never seen someone release that much raw magic. You must be a pretty powerful wizard to be able to make things float around just on pure anger alone." I look at Hestia after she is done speaking with me and I finally understand why my room looks messier than it should.

"Now what prophecy are you talking about? I thought it was destroyed in the Department of Mysteries." Both of their heads turn to me.

I look at my feet before starting to speak. "_**Insert Prophecy"**_

Both girls are stunned speechless. I look over at the clock and see that it's almost time to start dinner for my so called family.

"If you guys give me a half an hour I will be back. I have to go cook for the zoo downstairs." I see them scowl but nod and I finally got out of my room and downstairs. I go into the kitchen and think about what I'm going to make. Hopefully I can sneak some up. I look in the fridge and decide steak and potatoes. I start to cook and get done in about 45 minutes. Luckily my Aunt wasn't paying attention and Dudley wasn't home so I had made some extra for myself.

I load up my plate and sneak back upstairs. I quickly slip into my room and close the door. I breathe a sigh of relief that I had made it safely and turn to my two guests who are currently playing a game of exploding snaps on my bed.

They look up when I enter the room and sigh when they realize it's me. "Sorry I would have brought you guys up something but it was hard enough for me to get myself something substantial." I see them look confused for a second before I see realization dawn in their eyes and their confused expression turns into one of anger.

"Harry how much do they actually feed you?" I can tell Hestia is trying to keep her emotions in check because her voice sounds controlled. I scratch the back of my head realizing that I had let slip something I didn't want know.

"Umm… table scrap mostly. My dinner usually includes two pieces of bread with a slice of cheese in the middle and a glass of milk all of which has gone bad by then." They both look disgusted before looking at each other. It seemed to me like they were having a silent conversation because the next minute they are both looking at me with a gleam in their eye.

"Alright Harry this is what we are going to do. First off we are going to turn this room into something livable. We will have to expand it seeing as Hestia and I will be living here for your protection as well as your studies. Secondly me and Hestia here have decided to start to train you. If you're the wizarding worlds only hope you're going to need all the help you can get seeing as you're in your sixth year at Hogwarts. To do this we are going to need to go to Gringotts and get an abilities test and also a heritage test while we are at it. This training will include everything up to auror level as well as training in any of your abilities. Since you have already started the physical workout we don't have to worry about that you can just continue what you've been doing. But we will be teaching you some hand-to-hand combat skills."

I look at their proud faces and am stunned. Nobody has ever been willing to help me like them but I see one glitch in their plan. "Wow. That would be great guys you have no idea how much that would mean to me but I see one flaw in your plan. I'm underage and can't use magic."

Their grins slip off their faces and they look at each other again. After about 2 minutes of silent communication they finally start to grin again. "Bert from the Department of Underage Wizardry owes me a few favors so he will let me have a pass to use magic for you. This will work till Sirius's will is enacted as I have a feeling that he will have you declared emancipated."

"I didn't know Sirius had a will." I look back and forth from both of their faces and suddenly they get confused.

"You mean you didn't get the summons?" Again I look at them confused before Tonks sighed again.

"I guess we have to add that to the list of things we need to do at Gringotts. Alrighty tonight we are going to teach you some of the basics of hand-to-hand. Since Hestia is better than me she will teach you while I expand this room into a three bedroom apartment and make it livable." With that she walked off and pulled out her wand. She started muttering spells and I turned back to Hestia.

"Alright Harry I want you to act like your punching me okay?" I nod before getting in a stance. I punch the air right by her and I see her looking at how my hand is.

"That was good Harry but I want you to make a fist." I do and she comes over and readjusts it a little. "There if you make your fist that way you will get the most power out of it. Now I want you to block my next punch or kick. I'll go slowly until you can get the movements down.

For the next half an hour Hestia proceeded to show me how to block different types of attacks. Eventually she started speeding up until she was almost at half speed.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is really short. It's just a filler. Next chapter will be much longer.

**Ch. 4**

After about an hour of some combat I'm exhausted. I've never been worked so hard in my entire life.

"Alright Harry go ahead and take a shower while Hestia and I set up this room for the three of us." I nod and head to the shower. As I sit there while the hot water is pounding at my muscles I think about what Tonks and Hestia have agreed to here. I've never even had an actual conversation with Tonks that didn't involve Sirius reminiscing in old memories.

I'm surprised when thinking of Sirius brings up a pang of guilt but not nearly the crippling pain I got before. I sigh and turn off the water. I step out and grab a clean towel when I realize that I forgot my clothes in the room.

I curse in my head before wrapping the towel around my waist and heading to my room. I walk in and almost drop the towel in shock. My room is now the inside of a two story house complete with three bedrooms and three bathrooms as well as a kitchen and a gym. Tonks and Hestia turn around when they hear me shut the door.

I blush when I see them rake their eyes up and down my body. I look at the ground while Tonks and Hestia start to giggle. This promptly made me blush an even deeper shade of red that Ron's hair would have had a hard time to beat in brightness.

"Wow Loverboy if you wanted to show off you could have just stripped for us without having to go through all this trouble I don't think me and Hestia would've minded one bit." I scowled through my continuing blush when she called me Loverboy and my blush became even brighter when I heard their laughing.

I vowed that I would eventually get Tonks back for that one. I finally look up at them and see they are still sniggering a little bit. "Can one of you tell me which room is mine so I can go put some clothes on?" They continue to chuckle but Hestia eventually showed me to my room.

I come back downstairs to see that Tonks and Hestia have papers strewn out on the table. I go over and see that all of them are plans for my training.

"After we go to Gringotts Harry we have to take you clothes shopping 'cause seriously your sense of fashion sucks."

"Hey don't blame me this is the only thing that the Dursleys gave me growing up. All I've gotten are Dudley's hand-me-downs' and you've seen the size of him." I shudder when I think of how big my cousin has actually gotten. I look up and see both women clenching their hands into fists.

"Seriously Harry you won't have to deal with them anymore. We have about a month left until we get to go to the safe house and in that time me and Hestia will be here. Stupid fucking Dumbledore has to ruin everything doesn't he?"

I just smirk and they both know the meaning of my answer. "Well guys I'm off to bed seeing as how I know we have a long day tomorrow." I turn to go to my room but I stop when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"We will help you beat You-Know-Who Harry. We'll also help you finally find the freedom you need. We won't let anyone control you anymore Harry even if it means taking on the whole Order to do it." Hestia gives me a final squeeze before she and Tonks head up to their rooms. I'm stunned. Nobody has ever been willing to help me that much.

I smile before I walk up to room knowing that for once in my life things were looking up.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry awoke the next morning excited and nervous. He had heard horrors from other guys about shopping with girls before and on one hand he was happy someone finally cared but on the other hand he couldn't help but wonder if the stories were true.

He got up and dressed in his most fitting clothes and walked into the kitchen. When he got there his nervousness finally overcame his feelings of excitement for there sitting, or more like bouncing, in the kitchen chair was Tonks with an over enthusiastic grin.

He turned to see Hestia smirking at his horror struck face and finally she turned back to do the cooking.

"Wotcher Harry, can't wait to start shopping and finally turn you into the hunk I know you are." Harry blushed bright red while Tonks and Hestia burst out laughing. "Well I thought we would go to Gringots first to get you some money and then we are gonna go into the muggle world because I think you would like their clothes better. Then we will get all your school supplies with a couple extra books so Hestia and I can start teaching you. Finally we will get something done about that unruly mop on the top of your head."

Harry quickly shook his head and said, "Tonks cutting my hair won't work. Every time my Aunt tried to cut it when I was little it only ended up growing back by the next morning." Harry watched as Tonks's jaw dropped and her bouncing got even worse.

She quickly cast a spell on Harry while Hestia looked on with increased interest as Tonks read the results of her spell.

"Well Harry you are a partial metemorphagus in regards to your hair and height. That's all you can change but you are one of only 15 partial metamorphagus' in the world. Guess now we don't have to worry about getting your hair cut. Alright chop chop I want to leave by 9:00 so that gives you about 15 minutes to eat."

Once Harry heard that he ate with a gusto and at exactly 9:00 he grabbed ahold of Tonks so that he could side along.

When they got to Diagon Alley Tonks quickly pushed Harry into an abandoned alley and transfigured his face so nobody would recognize him.

After about twenty minutes of fighting to get through the throngs of people the trio finally made it to Gringotts.

When they walked in Harry's transfigured face went back to normal. Luckily there was no one really in the bank today. Harry started freaking out thinking he would be spotted by one of Dumbledore's lackeys while Tonks and Hestia just started laughing hysterically at his show. Harry glared and that only ade Tonks and Hestia laugh harder.

"Harrry… we knew… this would…. happen. It's a ..part of.. Gringott's security." And with that Hestia started laughing again.

"Harry?" Harry turned around at the sound of his name and next thing he knew he was attacked by a blonde missile.

"Fleur! How are you? What are you doing here? God I missed you" Fleur giggled at Harry's rapid fire questions.

"I'm fine Harry and I got a job at Gringott's to be closer to Bill. I missed you to but look at you Harry you are looking a lot better since I last saw you. And all grown up too and finally building some muscle. You are finally becoming a heartbreaker. The Hogwarts girls won't know what hit them." At that Harry blushed and mumbled a response while scratching the back of his head.

He looked at Tonks and Hestia and starting smiling at their gob smacked expressions. "I know what you guys are thinking and Fleur and I wanted people to think that we were only acquaintances when in reality Fleur is one of my best friends. We really become good friends during the Triwizard Tournament."

Tonks and Hestia shared a mischievous smile and Harry started to get scared when he saw the looks on both of their faces.

Once he saw those looks directed at him and Fleur he turned to Fleur and said "Well Fleur it was nice seeing you we have to get together sometime soon I miss hanging out with you. Send me a letter with a time and place and I will make sure I get there but for now I have to go." Everybody could see he was in a hurry to get Tonks and Hestia away from Fleur. He gave Fleur a quick hug and ushered the two away form her.

Fleur was so used to Harry's eccentrics by now that she just smiled amusedly and waved at the trio. Harry turned to Tonks and Hestia before getting to the Griphooks desk and asked them what the mischievous smiles were about.

Tonks just smiled and said "Aww Harry you have a crush on your best friend. That's so cute. Have you made a move yet? Does she know you like her? Does she like you back?"

Harry blushed but got a sad look on his face. "I haven't made a move yet she is in love with Ron's older brother Bill. They have been going out for about 4 months now and she couldn't be happier. She has no idea I like her. I wouldn't want to ruin the friendship by admitting to her that I was hopelessly in love with her. She loves Bill and wants to marry him and that's final I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Both Tonks and Hestia looked so sad at the look of pure longing, love and devotion that Harry showed while telling them about his love for his best friend. The entire time he could not take his eyes off her talking with another customer.

Harry finally turned around with a mournful sigh and walked up to Griphook's desk. When Griphook looked down and saw Harry and his companions he immediately got an angry look on his face.

"Mr. Potter how dare you show up here after having ignored our 7 summons for you to appear here. You have done a great dishonor to the entire Goblin nation. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry just looked confused and stated "I never received any summonses. If I would have I assure you Mr. Griphook that I would not have dishonored you in this way."

Everybody in Diagon Alley could hear the tremendous yell of "WHAT!"


End file.
